


Как много проблем у тел

by fierce_cripple



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хочет быть тем, на кого Джим смотрит с таким восторгом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как много проблем у тел

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

  
_Я съел самого себя, я смотрел  
На солнце, что мне не светит,  
Я снова тебя хотел,  
Я снова тебя хотел.  
Я знал все слова, которые лгут,  
Но тут не помогут ни те, ни эти –  
Как много проблем у тел,  
Как много проблем у тел._  
О. Арефьева

Впервые он видит Джима из-за чьей-то спины. Кудлатый шелудивый Чак, который был его нанимателем весь последний год, что-то тихо говорит Придо, тот сосредоточенно кивает, взгляд его кажется рассеянным, но через секунду он уже смотрит поверх чужого плеча прямо в глаза Рикки. Тому кажется, будто он обманом попал сюда, в сердце Цирка, будто украл входной билет, хотя вокруг такие же серые суетливые люди, как в районе, где он вырос, совсем рядом с доками. Разве что эти немного почище. Джим смотрит на него совсем недолго, но тому кажется, что целую вечность, прежде чем переводит взгляд обратно на Чака и кивает, едва заметно при этом пожимая плечами.

Так начинается жизнь Рикки в Цирке.

Рикки-Тикки-Тарр — так называют его остальные головорезы, он совсем ещё зелёный и не очень-то понимает, почему Чак привёл его сюда. Однажды он задаёт вопрос ему прямо в лоб, и Чак, задумчиво пожёвывая желтеющий фильтр давно потухшей сигареты — он просто оставляет их во рту, пока не закуривает следующую — отвечает коротко: «Ты много треплешься, но никогда не болтаешь лишнего. Полезно».

Рикки полезен, и этого объяснения ему достаточно.

Чак заметил его ещё когда он учился в старшей школе: рано вымахавший, он походил на жеребёнка тягловой лошади, недостаточно изящный для лёгкого бега, но слишком тонкий для того, чтобы выглядеть устрашающе рядом с более широкоплечими сверстниками. Однажды, когда-нибудь, он должен был бы стать похожим на обычного головореза, какие редко бывали в Цирке, на самом-то деле, предпочитая держаться подальше. Остальные тоже предпочитали держать их подальше.

Джим, впрочем, совсем не походит на своих подчинённых.

Вернее, он походит на них внешне: широкие плечи, твёрдая поступь, крупные кисти рук, но Рикки успел узнать, что Джим — один из лучших оперативников, полиглот и талантливый вербовщик, создавший с нуля свою сеть в Чехии. Джима отличает взгляд. Головорезы смотрят из-под тяжёлых бровей почти укоряюще, не глядят в глаза подолгу, как животные. С ними тяжело говорить, но никто и не пытается. Головорезы нужны не для бесед. Джим смотрит внимательно и открыто, одновременно мягко и так, будто в любой момент может раздавить тебя, если потребуется. Не то чтобы это было противоречием. Со временем Рикки узнаёт его всё лучше и проникается не просто невольным уважением, поселившемся в нём с первого дня, но восхищением. На Джима очень хочется походить. Его надёжность, спокойная сила — то, чем хочется обладать самому. Джима слушают, больше того, к нему прислушиваются. Он никогда не кричит, и так непохож на парней из доков, с которыми пыталась крутить шашни его мать после того, как отец ушёл от них — то есть столько, сколько Рикки себя помнит. Он совсем не похож и на такого отца, о котором мечтал Рикки, они вообще общаются не слишком часто, исключительно в рамках работы, и изредка — когда его зовут в бар вместе со всеми. Со временем всё чаще, словно ширина плеч коррелирует со способностью поддержать их разговоры. Это не так — он как был неловким жеребёнком тягловой, так и остался им, даром что стал крепче, он старается быть как Джим, но вместо спокойной силы становится всего лишь ещё более неприметным.

Спустя два года, оставив позади обучение и вкатившись в привычный режим цирковой работы, Рикки почти не думает о том, каким хочет стать, его устраивает абсолютно всё, только время от времени какое-то тянущее чувство мешает спокойно дышать, будто он делает что-то не то, притворяется кем-то не тем. Времени и желания думать об этом нет совсем, он не хватает звёзд с неба и вообще не слишком выбивается из общей канвы — и это устраивает всех, в первую очередь его самого. Ему кажется, что на большее он просто не способен.

Тем вечером он уходит из Цирка едва ли не последним — он и так бывает там нечасто, как и все головорезы, и старается не упускать возможности посмотреть на то, как работают остальные, а не только железные кулаки под руководством Придо. Собственно, дольше, чем сам Тарр, только Придо и задерживается в опустевшем офисе — мамочки не в счёт, они словно духи этого места, оберегают его день и ночь. Светятся только лампы под потолком, и те — в шахматном порядке, столы погружены в тень, их отсутствующие сейчас хозяева наверняка безуспешно пытаются не думать о работе. Рикки тормозит у самого выхода, понимая, что забыл спросить у шефа, под каким именем ему завтра следует работать, и поворачивает обратно.

У самого кабинета он останавливается, слыша возню, а затем — едва различимый стон. Сперва в приоткрытой двери виден только край почти пустого стола — ничего лишнего на поверхности, Джим педантичен в этом до тошноты, но именно потому под его началом головорезы работают лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. В кадр, очерченный проёмом и самой дверью врывается человек, упирается бледными ладонями в стол, на пёстром пиджаке кожаные ромбы выглядят живыми, скользящими, но на деле оказывается, что это руки Джима неспешно поднимают полы, вытягивают рубашку из-за пояса и скользят куда-то вперёд, Рикки не видно, что он делает, но по бряцанью пряжки понятно, что просто продолжает начатое. Он смотрит как заворожённый, одновременно впитывая всё, что видит, и при этом отстранённо прослеживая вниманием встрёпанные волосы, знакомый узор ткани. С Биллом они общались гораздо реже, чем с Джимом, но он узнаёт Хейдона безошибочно. Тем временем Придо тянет брюки вниз, давит ладонью между лопаток, и Билл прогибается, тяжело выдыхая, пока Джим помечает лёгким, медленным поцелуем его поясницу и скользит языком выше по позвоночнику. Билл давится вдохом одновременно с Тарром, и тот приходит в себя, тихо отшатывается от двери и на деревянных ногах уходит прочь, не зная, что ему делать с тем, что он только что видел.

А видел он неприкрытое ничем, жадное восхищение в глазах Джима, и много позже, силясь заснуть и терпя поражение за поражением в борьбе с неуместным, как ему пока кажется, возбуждением, он наконец признаётся себе в том, чего не понимал всё это время: он хочет быть не как Джим. Он хочет быть тем, на кого Джим смотрит с таким восторгом.

Теперь приходя в Цирк, Рикки ищет взглядом Билла, и ему кажется, что он делает это совершенно незаметно — никто, в общем-то, и не замечает. Кроме самого Хейдона, и тот допускает на своё лицо лишь тень непонимания, перехватывая взгляд и вдруг подмигивая с вызовом. Тарр нелепо замирает, потом быстро отворачивается и краснеет, но перестать наблюдать не может, а Билл кажется и вовсе перестаёт обращать на это внимание. Или же напротив — показывает себя во всей красе.

Билл светится жизнью, в нём вскипает кровь, и это так непохоже на самого Рикки, что становится страшно. Все видят Билла, все знают Билла, все любят Билла. Он яркий, такой ослепительно яркий, как звёздный свет, прорезающий ночную темноту. И такой же холодный, холоднее всех, кого Рикки знал. Им нельзя не восхищаться, и всё же рядом с ним страшно даже стоять, будто это холодное сияние способно незаметно выжечь всё рядом с собой. Тарр видит, что Джим единственный, кто способен смотреть на Билла, не рискуя ослепнуть. Ему кажется, что если он станет больше похож на Хейдона, на него начнут так же смотреть. Джим начнёт так же смотреть.

Не сказать, что он терпит фиаско, но нельзя отрицать, что он больше похож на гротескную подделку произведения искусства. Вместо прохладного, едва заметного высокомерия он обзаводится наглостью на грани фола, вместо утончённого юмора — открывает для себя сарказм. Билл, глядя на это, веселится совсем уж откровенно, а Джим... Джим едва заметно приподнимает бровь в немом удивлении, но не произносит ни слова. Сколько бы Тарр ни бился, Придо не смотрит на него иначе, чем прежде. Он по-прежнему видит только Билла.

Зато меняются взгляды остальных. Женщины находят его неожиданно обаятельным, мужчины, как ни странно, тоже, и предпочитает он вторых, выбирая обладателей римского профиля и на порядок старше себя. Для работы, впрочем, он делает что угодно и с кем угодно: Джим едва заметно неодобрительно качает головой, просматривая задания, на которые Тарра просят коллеги, но это уличное, наглое обаяние — слишком хорошее оружие, чтобы держать его в кладовке.

Билл никогда не прибегает к его услугам. Только смотрит со снисхождением, которого никто кроме Рикки не видит, и ещё с чем-то, смахивающим на жалость, ту самую, на которую, как он уже успел понять, Хейдон не способен.

 

Когда годы спустя Джим ловит две чешских пули в спину, Рикки чувствует, что они опоздали на несколько лет. Что кто-то берёг Джима — тот же, кто стал причиной выстрелов. У Рикки толстая носорожья шкура, но он всё ещё способен оценить иронию.

Когда Ирина говорит о советском шпионе в верхушке Цирка, Тарру на самом деле не нужны её ответы.

Он больше других знает о том, как холоден звёздный свет.


End file.
